blondestruck
by ilovetofu
Summary: Sasuke is one bitter emo boy that just entered Roku Private Academy. What happens he meets Naruto, the energizer bunny? I'm not good at summaries. bah. SasuNaru, Rated M for swearing. as for lemons...we'll see @ @


I don't own Naruto. I only own a replica of Itachi's beloved headband, though.

_Italics _for thoughts.

* * *

A sleek black BMW entered the dorm's driveway, stopping under the shelter of a gloomy looking building. A boy emerged, fiddling with his raven-colored hair. He went to the boot and collected his luggage. A man and woman exited from the car just then.

"You sure you got all your stuff, Sasuke?" his father asked calmly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I do, don't worry." the boy replied. He lugged his stuff onto the porch. His parents followed him.

"Well, see you during the holidays, Sasuke." His mother smiled and patted her son's face fondly. "Be a good kid, okay?"

With that his parents entered the car again and drove out of the driveway, their son entering the building.

Sasuke pulled his luggage along with him until he came to a huge link way. Unsure of where to go, he stopped in his tracks. Glancing around, he saw that even though the dorm had a gloomy exterior, the interior was strangely beautiful. It was full of antiques and beautiful paintings. His eyes fell onto one particular piece of painting though.

"What the hell?! Mona Lisa?!" He cocked his eyebrow.

"It isn't, dumbass."

Sasuke turned and scowled. He knew that voice from anywhere. It belonged to his elder brother Itachi, who had the same raven hair, though longer. Leaning against a pillar, Itachi smugly observed his younger brother.

"You're as dumb as before, even if you managed to get into this school." Itachi said. " And if you notice carefully, the woman has blonde hair and that painting is called "Mona Risa". It was painted by some senior who was madly in love with some character in Fullmetal Alchemist. Strangely, the school board agreed to put it up."

Sasuke scowled, turning away from the painting. He faced his brother now, crossing his arms. He always hated his older brother, only after he entered high school.

"I don't give a damn about it." Sasuke replied, putting on his ooh-i'm-so-cool tone. "Are you gonna show me where I'm supposed to be or what?"

"Well.." Itachi smirked. "Actually, no. But since Mom asked me to, I better do. Or else, you're most probably gonna run back and rat on me. Ne, baby sasuke-kun?"

Itachi then turned and beckoned Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke scowled and yanked his luggage with him, cursing under his breath. Itachi then lead Sasuke to the living room, which was on the left side of the linkway.

"Your bedroom's on the second floor, #02-B7. Take the stairs up." Itachi pointed to a shabby looking staircase at the corner of the room. "After you get your stuff done, all 1st years are supposed to report back into this living room at 10am for orientation."

The younger Uchiha then climbed up the stairs dragging his luggage up, wishing to get away from the other Uchiha as soon as possible. Upon reaching his room, he was relieved to find out that he had the room all to himself. Best still, he didn't have his elder brother as his room mate. He put his luggage aside and decided to explore the room. His room was pretty spacious and it came with two single bed, two study tables and two drawers with a big mirror each. The bathroom was at one corner of the room. His room even had a nice view over the school field.

After exploring, he proceeded to unpack his luggage. He then decided to take the bed on the left. As he was busy unpacking, he could hear someone talking loudly downstairs, followed by loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

'_Fuck,_ _it's a noisy one. Hopefully, he isn't my roommate." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, his door burst open. He nearly dropped his SK-II facial foam on the floor.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOO ROOMMATE!" a guy with blonde spiky hair greeted him, grinning widely. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

alrighty, my first attempt.

Comments appreciated, so that I can improve my writing!

Thanks! :)

...Sasuke uses SK-II, that explains why he has such a fair complex.


End file.
